The present invention relates to a window type air conditioner, more particularly, to the window type air conditioner having an increased heat-exchanging ability.
In general, the window type air conditioner maintains preferably an indoor temperature by exchanging a hot indoor temperature with a cold indoor temperature.
A conventional window type air conditioner, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a cabinet 1 having an indoor side and an outdoor side.
In the indoor side, the air conditioner comprises a front panel 2, an air guide 8 provided on a rear side of the air guide for guiding the indoor air, a blower 6 provided on the air guide 8 for indraft and discharge of the indoor air, a motor 7 connected to the blower 8, an indoor inlet 3 formed on one side of the front panel 2 for indrafting the hot air, an indoor heat exchanger 5 provided on a rear side of the front panel 2 for heat-exchanging between the hot air through the indoor inlet 3 and a refrigerant, an indoor outlet 4 formed on another side of the front panel 2 for discharging the air through the air guide 8 into the room, an up-down louver 9 provided on the indoor outlet 4 for up-down controlling the direction of air being discharged, a left-right louver 10 provided on the indoor outlet 4 for controlling the left-right direction of air being discharged, and a control box 11 provided on a lower side of the outlet 4 for controlling the air conditioner.
In the outdoor side, the air conditioner comprises an outdoor inlet 12 formed on outer side of the cabinet 1, a blowing fan 14 driven by a motor 7 for discharging the outdoor air through the outdoor inlet 12, a shroud 15 provided on an outer side of the blowing fan 14 for guiding the air through the outdoor inlet 12, an outdoor heat exchanger 16 provided on a rear side of the blowing fan 14 for heat-exchanging between the outdoor air entering through the outdoor inlet 12, a compressor 17 for compressing the hot refrigerant passing through the indoor heat exchanger 5 in a high temperature and high pressure atmosphere, and an outdoor outlet 13 for discharging the air through the outdoor heat exchanger 16.
The above-mentioned air conditioner further comprises a base 18 provided on a lower side of the cabinet 1 for supporting the above elements, and a condensate water groove 19 formed on one side of the air guide 8 for discharging the condensate water in the indoor region into the outdoor region.
When the summer air conditioning mode in the control box 11 is selected by the user, the blower 6 and blowing fan 14 are turned by the driving power from the motor 7.
Hot air from the indoor is drawn in through the indoor inlet 3 due to the turning power of the blower 6. The drawn in hot air becomes cold air by heat exchange with the indoor heat exchanger 5. The cold air passing through the air guide 8 is guided to the indoor outlet 4 and the cold air is discharged into the indoor with the up-down and left-right direction changing of louver 9 and louver 10, thereby maintaining the indoor temperature.
At this time, namely, when the indoor hot air passes through the indoor heat exchanger 5 where it is heat-exchanged with the cold refrigerant conveyed in the indoor heat exchanger 5, water condensate is generated. The condensate water is then discharged through the condensate water groove 19 formed on one side of the air guide 8 into the outdoor region.
High temperature refrigerant heat-exchanged with the indoor hot air is transferred to the compressor 17. The refrigerant is compressed in a high temperature and pressure atmosphere and discharged in to the outdoor heat exchanger 16. In the outdoor heat exchanger 16, the temperature of the refrigerant is reduced and conveyed into a capillary tube (not illustrated). The inhaled refrigerant is transferred to the indoor heat exchanger 5 at a low temperature and pressure atmosphere. At this time, the indoor hot air passing through the indoor heat exchanger 5 is heat-exchanged with the cold refrigerant being moved through the indoor heat exchanger 5.
The outdoor air passing through the outdoor heat exchanger 16 is heat-exchanged and thus the temperature of the air becomes high. The high temperature air of the outdoor is discharged into the outdoor through the outdoor outlet 13 by the turning power of the blowing fan 14.
The condensate water being drained through the condensate water groove 19 is evaporated through the outdoor heat exchanger 16 by heat exchange, using the turning power of the blowing fan 14.
As explained above, the outdoor air drawn in through the outdoor inlet 13 is guided to the outdoor heat exchanger 16 through the shroud 15.
Referring to FIG. 2, the shroud 15 comprises an orifice 20 through which passes the outdoor air from the outdoor inlet 12 due to the turning power of the blowing fan. The shroud utilizes a plurality of locking holes 25 for inserting a plurality of screws 27 therein, an upper plate 22 hinge-connected to the shroud for preventing the shroud 15 from the heat travelling through the upper side of the shroud 15 by the outdoor heat exchanger 16. A pair of projections 23 are formed on two upper sides of the upper plate 22 and, a pair of spigots 24 are provided for receiving the projection 23.
On the outdoor heat exchanger 16, an end plate 21 is provided for supporting the outdoor heat exchanger 16 and, a plurality of connecting holes 26 are provided for connecting the shroud 15 to the end plate 21.
In the conventional window type air conditioner, since the outdoor heat exchanger 16 to be connected to the rear side of the shroud 15 is formed linearly, the heat exchanging area by the outdoor heat exchanger 16 is limited and thereby it is difficult to increase the heat exchanging ratio.
Further, when the condensate water being drained according to the condensate water groove 19 is evaporated through the outdoor heat exchanger 16 by the turning power of the blowing fan 14, many stains on the outer surface of the air conditioner are created by the flowing of the condensate water. In addition, since the quantity of the condensate water to be dispersed to the outdoor heat exchanger 16 is small, the heat exchanging ratio is decreased and thus the efficiency of the apparatus is decreased.
On the other hand, it is hard to combine the outdoor heat exchanger 16 with the shroud 15 because it is difficult to locate correctly the outdoor heat exchanger 16.